


What are you Looking at Winchester?

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Song Inspired, WIP, pining!dean, request, updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-05 12:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10308461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: This was inspired by @anon who requested: Could I request a fluffy and/or smutty (whatever you feel comfortable with) dean x reader based off of the ed Sheeran song Tenerife Sea? Originally from Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

Climbing out of the impala, sweeping your hair into a quick ponytail you glanced back at Dean. He was sitting frozen, hands clutching the steering wheel staring at you. You quirked an eyebrow up at him but he just kept looking at you. 

“What Winchester, do I got something on my face?” 

At your words he jumped slightly shaking his head out, like he was getting water out of his ears, “uh no, sorry, must be tired is all.” 

You shrugged your shoulder at him and started walking towards the little office building to check in to the motel. Dean was coming up slowly behind you, which you found disconcerting because normally he took the lead on everything, including picking out a room. 

There was a petite red head sitting behind the check-in counter, she was twirling a strand of her fiery hair in her fingers absentmindedly and you thought Dean would jump on the opportunity to flirt shamelessly. Instead he hung back wordlessly, facing out onto the parking lot and absently kicking at the leg of a chair. 

“Hey can I get a room with two queens?” You said, “please,” you added a little louder as she still seemed zoned out. 

“Sorry,” she glanced up at you, “only got one room available, it comes with a king.” 

You snatched the key she was dangling in front of you and put some bills down, “we’ll take it.” 

You walked over to the back of the motel, and let yourself into the room while Dean got the bags out of the car. You were wondering what was going on with him tonight, really it had been the past few days. Back at the bunker Sam had told you guys to go handle the case without him and ever since then you had noticed Dean was spacey and kept casting weird glances over to you the entire car ride. The only break you got from the strange silences and looks was when you stopped at a place to crash for the night each of you retreating to separate rooms and now you were going to have endure a whole evening of it. 

Deciding that you would take advantage of the situation by at least being the first one to shower, undressed and made your way to the bathroom. You sighed as you relaxed into the spray of the water running down your face. It was clearly meant to be, the water was hotter than most of the run down places you normally stayed at. You stayed in until your skin was pink and you could feel the water cooling. Toweling off your hair, you could hear the door to the room opening, Dean had been gone a while so you assumed he had gone to get the clerks number. Then it hit you, your bags were with Dean and you had no clothes with you, you had kicked off your dirty stuff from earlier into a heap back in the middle of the room. 

Wrapping the motel towel around you, attempting to cover as much of your body as possible you walked out into the main part off the room and scanned around quickly to see where your bag was. Dean’s eyes were glued to you and you felt a blush creep onto your cheeks, you kept your gaze down and headed straight for your backpack and starting digging through it for some clothes. 

You heard heavy footfalls behind you and prayed that Dean was going to go shower or something, then a hand was brushing your hair damp hair away from your neck. 

“I love your hair like that.” 

Spinning around you looked towards Dean, you didn’t get it at all. You had known this man for years, never had he made any attempt to flirt with you, in your heart you loved him. He always gave so much, to everyone though, you hadn’t wanted to push him into anything. You contented yourself with just enjoying how easy things were when you were together, the laughter, silence, every minute with him made you a better person. 

His hand ran across you face, just barely tracing the curve of your jaw and he just lingered there. He held you steady, as your breath quickened and your search for something to cover yourself was forgotten. 

Softly he said, “I know I should have told you sooner y/n.” Pressing a chaste kiss against your slightly parted mouth. 

You didn’t need to hear him tell you anymore, you knew he was telling you in his own way how much he loved you. You should have seen it before, the way he would take your hand and lead you out to the garage to sit on the edge of baby while he check a part. Or how if you went out for drinks after a hunt he always took you to a table, far in the back where the neon lights barely touched you, and no other people would bother you. 

Tangling your hands around his neck you pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and using your tongue to explore his mouth. He started to move you, pressing you backwards until the backs of your knees hit the bed, not breaking the connection between you. 

Pulling away and leaning backwards on the bed, the towel barely draped over your body was hardly covering you at all, Dean stood over you drinking in the way you looked. He knelled between the v of your legs and leaned over your body before pressing a knee between your thighs. You needed more of him so you ground down on him to gain some friction. He pulled the fabric off your body exposing all of you, his hands were tracing every curve of your body like it was the millionth time you had been together instead of the first. He kissed along your neck, then stood abruptly, you moaned at the loss of contact. 

He made quick work of his shirt, pulling it off and showing the expanse of his chest. You saw the way his muscles flexed along his shoulders as he bent slightly to undo his pants, and push his boxers down his bowed legs. He laid back on top of you, and your could feel his hard cock nudge against your folds. 

“Dean,” you said trying to catch your breath as he sucked and nipped along your collarbone, “please touch me.” 

“Anything for you beautiful,” he said as he ran a hand between your thigh, rubbing you and swirling his fingers along your clit. When you were wet and panting he pressed the head of his dick against your opening, and slowly pressed inside. 

Your back arched as he entered you, the fullness of it driving you crazy, your clenched the sheets on the bed. “It feels amazing,” you helped him to graze along your g-spot by canting your hips. 

Being with him was different, the way he gripped your arms and pressed his head against yours, it was like he was trying to meld his soul with yours. There was a closeness with him that made the room around you dim, and the passion he felt toward you was sent out in waves. 

Matching him thrust for thrust, you moved together perfectly. When you reached down to rub your clit you could feel your breaths shortening and your muscles started to clench. Dean’s thrusts became uneven and you knew you were both close, he leaned down and kissed your forehead before panting out the words you hadn’t needed to hear, “I love you.” 

In an instant you were coming undone, barely able to see and flooded with warmth. Dean’s weight collapsed on top of you, you felt different than you had earlier that night. A perfect contentedness was overtaking you and you wished you could both stay here in this moment forever. As he slowly pulled out of you he rolled you onto your side pressing his chest against the naked curve of your back.

“Dean, let’s never leave this bed ok.” You felt his laughter vibrating through you. 

“Ok.”


	2. Chapter 2

As you laid there you wordlessly enjoyed the moment. Trying to soak up the various sounds Dean made after making love, it was just another memory you wanted to sear into your mind. He was breathing heavily, and he was so close to you you were moved slightly on every exhale. Even naked you noted the smell that you associated with only him, musky like sweat and leather and motor oil but also sweet like apple pie even though he hadn’t eaten any. Maybe it was more the memory of all the times you had spent together than a real sense you were experiencing. Your brain wouldn’t shut off it was too busy categorizing everything. 

When he started to laugh you felt it shaking you, “What are you thinking about?” 

“You,” there was no reason to hesitate, you knew he wasn’t judging you. 

“I think we should try and get some sleep.” 

You let out a dramatic sigh, “I know we have a case.” 

Between his increased laughter you heard enough to gather what he was talking about, “No, no, for round two.” 

“You went rigid in his arms, not able to resist teasing him, “Yes Sir, sleep now.” It was your most robotic tone, trying to add to the fact that there was no amount of human will power that could force your mind to turn off. 

He took his arm off your waist and scooted back from you, you whimpered, but calmed as he threaded him fingers through your hair near the base of your scalp, then he ran his hand through your locks, and repeated the motion. It was so soft and delicate and the repetition was enough that you felt yourself relaxing and drifting away. 

A warmth was settling in over your face, it was just enough that it had you stirring in your sleep, as you started to come to you noticed the way the light was coming in through your eyelids making a pink tint across the blackness. Little outside elements were starting to creep into your waking body, you could feel where Dean was laying next to you, and you side was sweating a little under where his arm rested across your side. 

Suddenly your eyes flew open, it was way too early in your and Dean’s love affair for him to see you like this, hair all wild and tangled around your shoulders, morning breath. Turning you saw him, he looked deep sleep his breaths deep and even, and you slowly crawled out from his side. 

His hand tightened against you and gave up his rouse, clearly he had been just playing at sleep. 

“Where are you going?” He cracked an eye at you and held you firmly in place on the bed. 

You knew you were blushing, and trying to think of a sexy way of saying un-grossing myself, “I am just going to get cleaned up.” 

He pushed against your shoulder and trapped you on your back, swinging a leg over your waist until he was laying on top of you. You noticed the way the sunlight pouring in lit up his features, made the tiny bit of freckles stand out on the bridge of his nose and his green eyes had the tiny beams of light reflecting in them. 

“Your not going anywhere.” 

“Dean I am gross,” you didn’t care you were blowing your cool facade, “I need to brush my teeth and hair.” 

He kissed you and pulled back to examine you, like he was really trying to judge why you would need that, “Nah, you need to stay here with me, round two remember?” 

His lips were so full against yours, the kiss was slow and languid, and you could taste the staleness in his mouth as your tongue moved against his. In the relaxed moment you were able to lose yourself, able to imagine that monsters didn’t roam the earth, fully immersed in the mirage of you and Dean together as a real couple. The idea of Sundays together, just laying around in bed no pressure to do anything but experience the love of each other. You knew it couldn’t last forever, there really was a case, but he was right round two was more important. 

You could feel his growing hardness as he lazily ground his hips against you, the motion was instinctive not a preamble to more. You traced you hand over the bumps of his shoulder blades, noticing the strength of his muscles there wasn’t even a shake to indicate the strain of keeping his weight off you. The heat of his skin burned into your fingertips and it left you craving more of him. 

“Dean, I want you,” you kissed his shoulders and the curve of his neck. 

His interest was clear as he flipped maneuvered you to straddle his erection, you had both fallen asleep naked so no clothes stood between you, all of him was free to rub against every part off you. You ran your fingers along his chest, briefly pausing to trace the familiar blackness of his tattoo, the only part of him that was reminding you of your job. It was still a piece of the two of you, so you pressed a light kiss into the center. 

“Show me what you want,” His voice was deeper, drawn down with lust. 

Part of you was torn, you wanted to ride him hard and fast get yourself there quickly, but the another bit of you wanted to draw it out and make him beg for you. 

When you looked into his eyes, and his hand rubbed across your cheek, it decided for you, you couldn’t wait. You clutched him and brought him to full hardness, your movements sloppy in their quickness, you licked your palm to ease the motion and brought him to your entrance. 

His eyes had been wide and focused on watching your actions intently but as you drew your hips down to meet his, his lids closed and you could tell he was straining with the feeling of it. “You feel so good,” his voice was hushed, reverent. 

You snapped your hips, and used your hands to balance against him. Rocking in time with you, Dean’s grip was tight on hips, trying to keep the movements in perfect synchronicity. Even though you knew that it hadn’t been long the way he felt inside on you had you on the verge quicker than you were used to, and you used your control in the position to find the exact angle that could tip you over the edge. 

Even as the aftershocks rocked your body, and your vision dimmed and the room seemed to vanish you noticed the way he kept guiding your motions, and you knew that with your body tightening around his length he was close behind you, it was only when his fingers were bruising into you, and you felt a sticky warmth on your thighs did you let yourself collapse against his chest. 

A sharp hiss made you adjust, separating your bodies. 

“You are amazing,” you didn’t care that your words were garbled, you just felt so pure when the two of you were together you wanted him to know. 

He kissed the top of your head, and then his chin rested against your crown. 

“We could stay here you know?” 

You tried to turn up your gaze so you could figure out if he was serious, but you couldn’t quite look up the way you were laying, “I thought we had a job,” you thought about the stakes, “we can’t just leave those people.” 

“No, I mean I’ll call Sam and ask him to find another hunter.” 

You smiled into him, you were too happy to speak, because even just one more night like this was too perfect to imagine. 

He took your silence as agreement and you could feel him pulling and twisting underneath you, grabbing his phone on the nightstand. 

“Heya Sammy, yeah I need you to call someone to figure out this hunt, me and y/n aren’t going to make it.”


End file.
